And Never the Two Shall Meet
by aviatrix8
Summary: Ever wonder why certain characters can't support? Well, here's my take on some reasons why. Updated and added: HeathLowen, ErkCanas, MarcusWallace, SainLyn.
1. Chapter 1

Copyright, Aviatrix8, 2010. Fire Emblem and all related characters are property of Nintendo et al., and are used without permission.

xXx

A lot of people like to write about support convos that never happened, myself included. So I decided to do a twist on this: why some supports never occurred. ;) (Ironically, most of these are inspired by fake supports that I've written in the past.)

Warning for hints of slash.

xXxXx

Fire Emblem drabbles:

"And Never the Two Shall Meet"

by Avi

xXx

"A Passing Fancy" (Sain/Lucius)

Ever since he had joined their group, Sain never once doubted that Lucius was male; Lucius was a man's name after all, and he had introduced himself as a monk, which was a male-only denomination. Sure Lucius might look rather feminine, but Sain prided himself on having been around enough women to be able to distinguish between both sexes.

Still, as Sain caught a close glimpse of Lucius's delicate features, he has a fleeting notion: despite the fact that he shamelessly adores women, it might not be such a bad thing to pursue the not-so fairer sex, as well.

xXx

"Protecting One's Interests" (Matthew/Farina)

It might seem strange that Matthew and Farina have never made each other's acquaintance; they have much in common, not to mention that both are under the employ of Lord Hector.

But in reality, it is _because_ they both work for Lord Hector, that the two haven't met before... Despite his thick-headedness, Hector is well aware of both Matthew and Farina's mercenary natures, and as such, makes sure that they are positioned far apart in battle, as a way of preventing his gold coffers from becoming any lighter than they already are.

xXx

"Like Brothers" (Florina/Sain, Florina/Kent)

Although Florina is grateful to Kent and Sain for helping her get over her fear of men, she could never regard either of them in a romantic light; to her, they are like the older brothers that she never had.

It was Kent who made her see that men could be trusted, and not always feared; and despite Sain's constant romantic advances, he actually helped her become accustomed to a man's presence (ironically, it is because of this, that Florina now believes that she could fall in love with another man).

So even though she still blushes, Florina is now amused by Sain's attention; and also feels a strong kinship with Kent (for they both care for the same person, very deeply).

xXx

"Just Like a Princess" (Serra/Priscilla)

It was no secret that Serra didn't like girls that were as cute as she was, hanging around her. And the worst perpetrator of being as cute as her, in Serra's eyes, was Priscilla.

It was bad enough that Priscilla was a healer, like Serra. Oh no, Priscilla had to be a noble lady, as well! And she didn't even have the decency to be a spoiled princess, either; she was lovely and dignified and had certain... Men fawning over her...

Serra knew that it went against St. Elimine's teachings to be jealous of another person, but it simply _wasn't fair_! Plus, Priscilla had a tragic past, which made Serra feel even more guilty for holding anything against her.

So, the cleric simply made a point of ignoring Priscilla's presence, even though she shared a tent with the other girl. But sometimes, late at night, when Serra lies awake in her cot, she wonders if she should reconsider her stance on befriending girls as cute as herself.

xXx

"She's All Yours" (Sain/Vaida)

It was well-known that Sain would pursue anything in a skirt, if given half the chance; but even so, it might seem odd to the casual observer that Sain hadn't yet spared a glance for the wyvern rider, Vaida.

The truth was, Sain _had_ considered propositioning Vaida, despite her abrasive nature (on the whole, Sain preferred his women to be sweet of face and disposition, but a little variety never hurt anybody, in his opinion). But after witnessing an exchange between Vaida and Sir Wallace, Sain decided to opt against it; after all, it was his personal policy never to get involved with a woman that a fellow comrade was interested in... Especially if that comrade was a superior officer.

xXxXx


	2. Chapter 2

Copyright, Aviatrix8, 2010. Fire Emblem and all related characters are property of Nintendo et al., and are used without permission.

xXx

Here's my second batch of FE themed drabbles. (And yes, I know a lot of these read more open-endedly than they should, considering the title of this series... ^_^;)

xXxXx

FE drabbles: "And Never the Two Shall Meet"

by Avi

xXx

"A Mutual Understanding" (Heath/Lowen)

Even though Heath and Lowen have fought together side-by-side many times, they've never exchanged a word with each other... But little do either realize that they actually do have a connection with one another; mainly, through their mounts.

It began with Hyperion stealing the occasional ration pack from Lowen's frightened horse; but as the horse got used to the wyvern's presence, she began to tolerate it, and would allow the wyvern to sneak off with a quick snack from her saddlebags, every now and again.

Hyperion was so grateful for this, that he began to watch out for Lowen's horse while in aerial combat... So both their riders sometimes find themselves bewildered, as the wyvern swoops in to aid the cavalier, in battle.

xXx

"Bookworms" (Erk/Canas)

Every now and then, Lord Pent considers introducing Erk to Canas. He knows that like most scholars turned into spellcasters, the two both have an insatiable appetite for reading and knowledge, and would be delighted to find a kindred soul with which to exchange books and information with each other.

But then Pent will reconsider this notion, for he knows quite well that once either Erk or Canas got their nose into an interesting enough book, they wouldn't stop reading it long enough to socialize with the rest of the army.

xXx

"Tough Guys" (Marcus/Wallace)

One occasionally wonders why Marcus and Wallace have never been formally introduced to each other; as the most trusted retainers of Phaerae and Caelin respectively, they could develop a friendly rivalry, or perhaps even trade training techniques.

Then again, as the two toughest taskmasters in the army, perhaps there is a subconscious effort by their subordinates to keep them from getting to know each other; after all, there are only so many pushups and morning runs around the camp that a soldier can do, before they drop from exhaustion (god forbid the two give each other any more ideas!)

xXx

"Doesn't Hurt to Look" (Sain/Lyn)

Sain always fancied himself as a knight, in the truest sense of the word. So when Kent finally admitted that he was in love with Lady Lyndis, Sain was happy to put aside his own interest in her, for the sake of his best friend.

Still, each morning when Lady Lyndis practices her swordwork, Sain's gaze can't help but sometimes stray towards her flashing sword, and bared limbs... He may have promised not to woo Lady Lyndis, but it didn't hurt to look at her every now and then, did it?

xXxXx 


End file.
